Dean Baker
Deanford "Dean" Baker is a supporting antagonist of the 2015 British-American spy action comedy film Kingsman: The Secret Service. He was portrayed by Geoff Bell who also played Tommy Hatcher in Green Street: Hooligans. Biography Dean is the abusive stepfather of Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, the film's protagonist and father of Eggsy's half sister Daisy. Dean first appears at the beginning of the movie where he and Eggsy's mum are sitting on the couch in front of the TV when Eggsy comes in. Dean suggests Eggsy to buy some Rizlas. Eggsy tells Dean "Get them yourself." and Eggsy is scolded by his mum for speaking to Dean like that. Dean then gives Eggsy the money to buy the Rizlas. When Eggsy returns home the next day, Dean ambushes Eggsy. He beats and interrogates Eggsy on the man responsible for attacking his gang, but Eggsy doesn't give in. Dean then threatens to kill Eggsy with a meat cleaver, but is saved by the timely intervention of Harry, who bugged Eggsy's vest with a tiny microphone. Perplexed as to where Harry's voice is originating, Eggsy escapes Dean's grasp and flees to become Harry's candidate to become a Kingsman agent. Time passes and Eggsy fails his final test at Kingsman, prompting him to return home. He finds that Dean had given his mother a black eye and confronts his stepfather by the pub to end the abuse once and for all, but the encounter is cut short when Harry redirects the car Eggsy stole to his apartment to chastise him on his failure. After Eggsy saves the world from Richmond Valentine's scheme, he becomes a Kingsman agent and offers his mother a new home away from Dean, but Dean orders Eggsy's mum to sit down, gets up and threateningly tells Eggsy "Only place she'll be visiting is you in f**king hospital, do you hear?". Eggsy's mum tells Dean to leave Eggsy alone and asks Eggsy to go for his own safety; however, a comment from Dean forces Eggsy to stop and do the same things that Harry did: locking the door and reciting the "Manners Make Man" quote from Harry. Dean's thugs suddenly realized the danger due to their previous encounter with Harry and tried to warn Dean not to mess with Eggsy, but he angrily shrugs them off. He proceed to mock Eggsy, who flings the glass mug into Dean's forehead, knocking Dean out before proceeding to fight Dean's cronies. However, due to their past experience with Harry, the thugs most likely let Eggsy and his mother go rather than risking having their bones broken against a futile fight. Whether Dean died from his wounds remains unknown. Personality Dean is a foul-mouthed and cruel old man who violently inflicts abuse on his wife and step-son. He is more than likely an alcoholic, which could be a contributing factor to his violent behavior. He was willing to murder Eggsy in order to find out who attacked his gang in the pub. It is also likely that he married Michelle for her first husband's money, hardly showing any romantic feelings for her. Aside from his lack of familial love (especially for his daughter), he also shows little interest towards his gang due to being egotistical; even when his gang learned that Eggsy has become a skilled Kingsman and warned Dean not to mess with him, Dean angrily tells them to shut up, only to end up being knocked down by Eggsy himself. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Parents Category:Addicts Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misogynists Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elderly Category:Gangsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Marvel Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Faux Affably Evil